Jedi Chron: Anakin Series: The Battle of Evithsfar
by darko-blade
Summary: A story based after AOTC but before ROTS. Anakin must battle the forces of darkness in the Galaxy and within himself, whilst the conflict of Karona threatens to escalate to a war of massive proportions. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Entrance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Anakin, Obi Wan, or any of the characters featured in the either the movies or the films. However, I do own Count Desren.

**Chapter One: Entrance**

Rain poured down from the skies above, coating everything in wet. Soaked through, a young Jedi crouched low, though he did not really need to worry about his obscurity, the rain was cover enough.

Anakin held the hilt of his lightsabre in his right hand, clenching it too tightly because his hand was frozen from the bitter weather. It was currently off, as he was doing his best to stay out of sight.

His Master, Obi Wan, had still not returned. Obi Wan was supposed to have switched off the electricity flow to the main gates of the fortress, so that the troops could get inside.

_Being unreliable, I see, Master_, Anakin thought to himself, a sneering smirk slowly spreading across his young face. Young though he still was, he already sported numerous battle scars. A thin slash trailed from the corner of his left eye down to the lobe of his ear, courtesy of a battle of Jaron 10. His non-robotic arm had odd, circular shaped scars from the blaster-guns of the Ovajon 26 Mining Revolt. Still, in Anakin's view, scars were reminders of his mistakes. And he learned from mistakes so as never to make them again.

A whirring sound came from his right; his head snapped round, eyes searching the grounds for the source. It was difficult to see, the rain distorting his surroundings most irritatingly.

Anakin closed his eyes, concentrating, feeling the Force all about him.

_There_.

He fired out an arm, unleashing a full blast of the Force at the stray guard. The man was thrown against the wall, and he slumped to the muddy ground, unconscious. Anakin turned away and focused his eyes upon the front gate, once more.

_Come on, Obi Wan._ He thought, feeling his impatience begin to build itself up. He didn't want to have to take matters into his own hands, he knew it would get him into trouble with both his Master and the Jedi Council when it came to his next review…but still…did Obi Wan have to take such _time_ with his work?

Unable to stand still any longer, Anakin moved stealthily through the wild, unkempt grounds of the Outer Wall. Ordinarily, Anakin would have tried his luck at manipulating the Force to boost himself with a jump, hopefully enabling him to make it over the incredibly tall walls of the fortress. However, Anakin knew better, his senses told him just as much as Obi Wan had perhaps an hour before. The Outer Walls were electrified.

Skirting the edge of the wall, Anakin crouched even lower as he crept up to the front gate. It was not really a gate, more a force shield of high voltage electricity blocking the entrance to outsiders and intruders. Obi Wan was supposed to be cutting the circuits so they could enter this way.

Anakin was glad his Master had agreed to go in using a form of brutal offence. Normally, Obi Wan would have had them creeping around the side, crawling through air vents or ducking around corridors to reach their prey, but Obi Wan had taken the sound advice of his peers and decided that they would send a whole set of troops through the front gate, and then slip past the majority of the fortress's defence unnoticed.

Unconsciously, Anakin's robotic arm twitched. Built in to the circuitry were many useful devices that Anakin used to his advantage constantly. He had once referred to it as "a mini computer" instead of a fake limb.

_Just you wait, Count._ Anakin thought, blinking the rain from his eyes. He glared menacingly at the cold stonewalls with their electrified poles sticking out and protecting the length of the barricade. He wanted inside, and he could hardly suppress the urge to just jam his lightsabre into the controls, fry the circuitry and leap inside, solo, and diminish the worthless resistance inside.

_Master Obi Wan wouldn't like that_. He thought to himself, that same old smile creeping back onto his face.

He wondered whether Count Desren, known Sith of the Dark Side, had sensed the presence of his foes, sneaking about outside his lovely, safe little fortification? Anakin pictured the look of horror on the Count's face when he, a young Jedi Knight, burst into view, ready to fight to the death. Oh, the pleasure of anticipation…almost too much for the young man to take as he savoured and relished the thoughts, which were borderline _desires_…

A loud, rhythmic clicking started up, alerting Anakin and breaking his reverie. There was a sizzling sound, then a short whirring, and then sparks emitted from the breakers set into the front gate.

_At last_. Anakin thought, relief and trepidation surging through him with adrenaline as the humming of his lightsabre filled the air.

Anakin quelled those unwelcome emotions as he brought his robotic arm up in front of him. Using thought only, he caused a hologram signal to start up, and he spoke clearly into the receiver embedded amongst the other pieces of technology.

'Captain, move now.' He ordered.

'Yessir.' Answered the voice of Captain Cody. Anakin switched off the connection, hearing an all too familiar cry sound as he did. An enemy. It made Anakin smile to watch the oncoming quarry charge towards him.

_Fools_.

**End of Chapter One**

* * *

_Well, hope you like it! Please review! Chapter 2 on it's way if this is a liked story. I won't post Chapter 2 if it goes unwanted..._


	2. Hidden Passage

**Chapter Two: Hidden Passage**

The bright light of the Jedi's sabre flashed through the air as the Knight cut his way steadily through all manner of defence that the fortress threw at him. It was mainly droids. Broken mechanical bodies lay scattered at his feet, spluttering out feedback and sparking with their malfunctions.

'Having fun, are we?' someone asked, leaping in with his own lightsabre, slashing through the midriff of a spindly droid and watching it collapse to the floor.

'You took your time, Master.' Anakin said, voice absent of any disrespect, but his disapproval obvious. He stabbed his weapon out, managing to catch two droids through the chest at once. He withdrew the sabre and scanned the area.

'For your information, Anakin, computers and I-' Obi Wan began.

'-Don't get along.' Anakin finished for him, with a wry glint in his eyes as he used the Force to render several droids useless at once. 'I remember, Master.' Anakin, now a Jedi Knight himself, no longer addressed Obi Wan Kenobi as "Master" as he did when he was a Padowan, now it was out of recognition and respect, for Obi Wan's recent elevation to the status of Council Member.

'I just don't see the point in relying on machinery to do a man's job.' Obi Wan continued, cutting down a few more adversaries.

'They have their uses.' Anakin said, indicating his robotic arm before he leapt forwards and landed in a circle of stunned droids, swinging his lightsabre round in a graceful arc and cutting them all in half.

'Well, you're biased.' Obi Wan muttered to himself, looking through the heavy rainfall to the slow moving mass that approached them. Captain Cody was leading the armed troops towards the gates, obviously on Anakin's orders.

'Master!' Anakin's warning rung through the air, but before he could finish the single word, Obi Wan was dropping down to the ground as the younger Knight leapt over him, lightsabre slashing down the stray droid. Mud splattered everywhere as Anakin skidded to a halt from his momentum.

'_Droids_.' Obi Wan mumbled, scathingly, glaring at the mechanical mess on the mucky ground.

'Are we moving in now, Master?' Anakin asked, tilting his head towards the gate in indication. Captain Cody hailed them from afar, before he and his troops disappeared into the fray of battle.

'Yes, but Anakin,' Obi Wan said, as the slightly over-eager Knight went to move, 'remember why we're here.'

'Of course, Master.' Anakin said, nodding as though the mere thought of him forgetting was incredulous.

'Desren is the main target.' Obi Wan reminded him, nevertheless. Anakin's face was impassive as the two of them moved.

The two Knights weaved their way through the heavy resistance. Cody's troops were good fighters, and armed with blaster guns and thick armour, they were holding up well against the mass army of droids that Count Desren seemed to have been hiding in his fortress.

Obi Wan, maintaining his role as coordinator of the assault on Desren's stronghold, took the lead as he ran for the stone steps at one of the walls, leading up to a small, obscured room.

Anakin blinked away the rain that splashed in his face. His Master was simply a blurred disarray of brown and beige. He whispered angry oaths and cursed the rain under his breath as he kept up the fast sprint across the grimy grounds.

_PWING. PWING. PWING._

Anakin threw himself back from the line of blasts directed his way. He almost lost his balance as he span from another set, but was far too well schooled to slip up and let himself be shot by a few simple droids. He defended himself against their continuing blasts by deflecting each shot skilfully, by flashing his lightsabre left, right, up, down, every way necessary for him to prevent harm coming to himself.

With a precisely aimed forward flip, Anakin gained the space separating him from his enemies, and landed with swift, menacing elegance amongst them.

'+Fire+' one droid said, his synthesised voice far from human as it spoke the Universal tongue.

Anakin whipped his lightsabre around him in a full circle, destroying all five of them with unrelenting smoothness. He allowed the small surge of adrenaline at his victory wash over him, before he crushed it down. He didn't dare let his emotions play him up now, not in the middle of so hectic and dangerous a situation.

'Anakin!' Obi Wan yelled down from where he stood. He was half way up the stone staircase, lightsabre held tightly at his side. He was watching his former Padowan, not foolish enough to call out and disturb him whilst the young man placed himself in the centre of five droids, but now that the immediate threat had passed he was back on track with his mission.

The Knight rejoined his Master on the stairs, and the two of them dashed up the flight of steps and into the small room. Obi Wan closed the heavy metal door behind them, applying most of his weight to the task. He bolted it, sealing them inside.

'Master,' Anakin said, in a wary voice. Obi Wan snapped his head up, eyeing the younger man, who seemed to be looking a little unsure. Obi Wan raised his eyebrows, indicating that Anakin should continue. 'There doesn't appear to be another way out.' Anakin said, shutting off his lightsabre. His piercing blue eyes watched his Master very closely.

'What have you been taught, Anakin?' Obi Wan asked, patiently. Anakin's face took on a contemplative expression as he tried to recall something.

'Trust my…instincts?' Anakin tried.

'That too.' Obi Wan admitted. 'But, in this case, you should remember: appearances are deceiving.' On that note, Obi Wan placed his hand over a stone, and pushed it in. Anakin shuffled back as a section of the wall that he had thought was solid stone shifted sideways to reveal a hidden passage.

'How did you know it was there, Master?' Anakin asked, as the two began their way down the dark corridor. Anakin was keen to learn any and every trick there was to the Jedi way, and the Force. His fervour for knowledge showed clear in his voice.

'Well, then you refer to what _you_ said.' Obi Wan said. 'Your instincts are your most valuable allies, for they will never deceive you.' He recited.

'Yes, Master, of course.' Anakin agreed, the hum of his lightsabre joining that of his Master's as he turned it back on. The thin beam of light added to the other, helping to illuminate their way through the dark.

* * *

_Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!_


End file.
